la destinée d'un ninja dépend de peu de choses
by albelfittir and altroen
Summary: comme l'indique le titre, il suffit parfois de peu de choses pour séparer la vie et la mort


**Disclaimer : les perso de naruto ne sont pas à moi, même si j'aimerais bien, d'ailleurs s'ils étaient à moi y'aurais pas eu toute ces pertes du côté d'oto**

**Voici une petite fics très courte qui décrit comment aurait du ce passer (selon moi) certaines étapes du manga, bon j'ai inventé donc c'est du n'importe quoi, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop **

**La destinée d'un ninja dépend de peu de choses**

**_Kimimaro_**

_Epuisé par tout ces combats, Kimimaro n'avait plus la force de continuer, il se sentait vidé de toute sa force, et c'était probablement le cas. Sa vue baissait, et ses jambes refusaient de le porter plus longtemps, le jeune homme aux cheveux immaculés tomba à genoux, crachant du sang, il leva la tête dans l'espoir de trouver une échappatoire, son regard croisa celui de Gaara, qui le toisait de haut._

**Gaara** : ben… tu continue pas ? t'étais pourtant bien parti !

**Kimimaro** : euh… kof kof… il se trouve que… hélas… kof kof je n'ai plus de forces…kof

**Gaara** : dommage… t'est tout pâle, tu veux un sucre ?

**Kimimaro** : je préférerais que vous…kof kof… m'emmeniez à l'hôpital le plus proche…

**Lee** : mais oui bien sur ! à Konoha on adore rendre service aux demoiselle en détresse !

**Kimimaro** : pardon ! demoiselle ?

**Naruto** : laisse ! il est bourré…

**Gaara** : on fait quoi pour Nonosse ?

**Kimimaro** : Nonosse ?

**Gaara** : ben ouais, tu nous as attaqué avec tes os, alors Nonosse c'est pas mal comme surnom ! ou sinon Kimizilla c'est pas non plus…

**Naruto** : moi je préfère Kimizilla !

**Lee** : Nonosse c'est plus mignon !

**Kimimaro** : (_crache du sang_) bon vous m'emmené a l'hôpital ou vous me laissé mourir comme l'auteur l'a fait ?

**Lee** : NAN ! nous allons sauver la jeune femme

**Naruto** : (_regarde le torse nue de Kimimaro_) l'as pas les yeux en fasse des trous celui-là !

_Puis comme convenue Naruto, Gaara et Lee emmenèrent le pauvre Kimimaro à l'hôpital ou il fut soigné, et ou on découvrit que les médecins d'oto étaient vraiment des incapables, ben oui en fait Kimimaro n'était pas du tout condamné, c'était juste une maladie tenace mais pas incurable, et son état de fatigue était due aux traitements qu'ils_ _lui faisaient endurer._

**_Sakon et ukon_**

_Ukon n' eut pas le temps d'esquiver cette attaque et se retrouva ainsi que son jeune frère dans le ventre d'une marionnette, tentant désespérément d'en sortir, il se mit à tambouriner sur toute les parois qu'il put atteindre, il entendit soudain un sifflement au loin._

**Ukon** : attend ne fait pas ça !

**Kankuro** : faire quoi ?

**Ukon** : nous tuer, mon frère et moi !

**Kankuro** : ah, pourquoi ?

**Ukon** : euh… parce que t'est moche et pas nous ?

**Kankuro** : chuis pt'être moche mais je suis pas coincé dans une marionnette en bois moi !

**Ukon** : ouais bon t'a gagné, mais si tu nous laisse sortir, en échange je te dirais un secret super important !

**Kankuro** : c'est vrai ? lequel ?

**Ukon** : ah bah faut nous laisser sortir d'abord !

**Kankuro** : ok, mais d'abord tu me promet !

**Ukon** : je te le promet !

_Kankuro laissa sortir ukon et son frère_

**Kankuro** : bon maintenant tu me dit le secret !

**Ukon** : ouais, en faite faut que tu regarde à l'intérieure de ta marionnette !

Y'a un truc super important dedans !

_Le marionnettiste se pencha à l'intérieure de sa poupée, et le ninja d'oto en profita pour le pousser dedans avant de refermer la portière._

**Kankuro** : hey ! qu'es ce que tu fous ?

**Ukon** : rien, c'était ça le secret ! tu t'est bêtement fait avoir à ton propre piège !

**Kankuro** : c'est nul, maintenant laisse moi sortir !

**Ukon** : ça va pas non ! tu me prend pour un con ?

_Son frère cadet passa sa tête contre celle de son aîné_

**Sakon** : Ukon, parfois ton génie m'épate…

**Ukon** : sur ce cou là, y'avais pas besoin d'être un génie…

_Délaissant le pauvre Kankuro, les deux frères partirent sans se retourner. _

_**Tayuya**_

_Emporté par la dernière attaque de Temari, Tayuya se releva à plusieurs mètres de distance de la place qu'elle occupait l'instant d'avant. Elle se préparait à partir à l'assaut lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos, la kunoichi aux cheveux rouge se retourna et aperçut un immense fauve de lumière._

**Tayuya** : aaaaarrrrggghh !

**Temari** : quoi !

**Tayuya** : comment ça quoi ! Y'a une grosse bête derrière moi !

**Temari** : ben oui, c'est moi qui l'es invoquée

**Tayuya** : t'es pas bien ? T'essaye de me tuer ?

**Temari **: euh…un peu, oui

**Tayuya** : QUOI ! Mais pourquoi, entre filles on est pas censés s'entre aider ?

**Temari** : ben ouais, j'suis d'accord, mais y'a Gaara qu'à dit : « tués tous les ninjas qui ne viennent pas de Konoha ! »

**Tayuya** :… tu fais toujours ce que t'ordonne de faire ton **petit** frère ?

**Temari** : (_prend un air digne_) ça va pas, nan ! Je suis l'aînée, moi ! Y me doivent le respect les deux petits merdeux !

**Tayuya** : c'est bien ! Tu parle enfin comme une vrai femme !

**Temari** : ouais, mais toi t'es toujours pas sortie de l'auberge, c'est moi qui te le dis !

**Tayuya** : merde…t'ain j'te donne un coup de main, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie !

**Temari** : déconne pas. Si je te laisse filer, je vais me faire tuer !

**Tayuya** : pfuuu ! T'es même pas chiche de désobéir !

**Temari** : ah ouais ? Ben si ! Vas y tire toi, je te laisse foutre le camp avec toute ton équipe !

**Tayuya** : sans dec' ? Merci Tema t'es une vraie copine, j'te rendrais la pareil un de ces quatre !

**Temari **: merde ! Maintenant va falloir que j'invente un méga bobard pour Baki-senseï et Gaara…

_Et sans demander son reste la rousse se retourna et partit au pas de cours sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre de son dîner de soir._

_**Kidoumaru**_

_Kidoumaru était perché dans un arbre à une distance respectable de son adversaire, il pensait même avoir déjà gagné lorsqu'un goût étrange se répandit dans sa bouche****_

**Kidoumaru** : aaarghhh ! c'est quoi ce goût dégeu !

**Neji** : hééé ! je te permet pas ! mon chakra n'a pas « un goût dégeu » !

**Kidoumaru** : ben si il a un goût horrible, regard çà m'en donne la chaire de poule !

**Neji** : merci de signaler ta position…

**Kidoumaru** : oups !

_Kidoumaru s'éloigne au moment où Neji s'approche_

**Neji** : tu fais chier merde ! on joue pas à cache-cache !

**Kidoumaru** : hè ! c'est un jeu comme un autre ! et d'ailleurs tu pourra jamais me battre même à un jeu aussi gamin, JE SUIS LE ROI DES JEUX !

**Neji** : ben voyons, tu crois pouvoir vaincre mon byakugan aussi facilement ?

**Kidoumaru** : quand tu veux !

_Kidoumaru profite donc de l'angle mort du byakugan pour se cacher du regard perçant de Neji_

**Neji** : bon dieu ! mais où il est ?

**Kidoumaru** : (_s'éloignant en douce) _bon, plus je m'éloigne moins il me voit, ok je fais ça !... je peux aussi bien rentrer à la maison et laisser les autres faire le boulot, ouais je crois que je vais aller me faire une pizza !

_Oubliant pus ou moins son adversaire, le gardien de la porte Est s'éloigna joyeusement en pensant que cette partie de cache-cache était gagné d'avance, jamais personne n'avait réussi l'exploit de le battre à ce jeu comme à tant d'autres._

Et voilà c'est fini pour la première partie, je m'occuperai de Jirobo et des genins dans la seconde partie. Bon je présente mes plus profondes excuses pour les fans que j'ai pu offenser en maltraitant certains personnages. Sinon vous pouvez toujours me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions (je préfère les compliments aux insultes, mais c'est vous qui voyez)


End file.
